My Seahawk Sweetheart
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne's unexpected infatuation with a member of the Seattle Seahawks NFL football team changes her world (and the world of those closest to her) in ways that she never could have envisioned.


_**A/N: Inspired by the amazing Seattle Seahawks, Superbowl XLVII Champions! All comments regarding football teams are for character purposes only and don't necessarily reflect the views of the writer… Except this… Seahawks Rock! ;)**_

"Finished with your breakfast, Mr. Crane?"

Martin cringed as he shoved his oatmeal around in his bowl, tossing the spoon onto the table in annoyance. "Um… Yeah. I'm finished!" _I've been finished…_ he muttered, most likely assuming that she hadn't heard him. But she'd learned to ignore his ridiculous comments.

Daphne walked to the table, prepared to pick up his dishes, but paused in surprise. "But you've barely touched your food? Aren't you hungry?"  
"Of course I'm hungry! I'm famished!" he snapped.

"Well, if you're so bloody hungry, why aren't you eating anything?"  
"Do you really expect me to eat this… cardboard mush?"  
"It's oatmeal and it's good for you!"

"Well so is red wine but you won't find me drinking that crap! Give me a Ballantine and I can die a happy man!"

"Fine, suit yourself!" She snapped, yanking the dishes from the table. Without glancing back, she stormed into the kitchen wondering for the millionth time why she put up with him day after day. She was grateful to Frasier for hiring her of course, and she truly did love her job, but Martin could be completely impossible. In frustration she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a box of chocolate covered Top Pot Donuts, placing one onto a plate. It went far beyond her better judgment and Frasier would be livid if he knew that she'd gone against his wishes to make sure that Martin stuck to his doctor advised eating regimen, but at that moment her only goal was to shut Martin up.

With a plastered smile on her face, she returned to the table and presented him with the donut. "Here! Are you happy now?"

To her dismay, his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Say! You're all right, Daphne!"

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. But don't let your son see you eating that donut! He's liable to throw me out onto the streets!"  
Martin glanced at her in surprise. "For _one_ donut?"

She sighed deeply. "Well if you must know there's a whole box in the refrigerator, but you didn't hear it from me!"

"Fine, whatever. Just bring me the whole box, will ya? Fras isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him! He won't be back for some time! He had some big date last night!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "Last night? And he still isn't back yet? Must be some date."  
"Name's Harriet something or other. One of his callers if you can believe that."  
"His caller? Isn't that against the rules or something?" she mused as she returned to the kitchen for the box of donuts.  
Martin shrugged. "Guess not."  
"Well that's certainly…"  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. Never mind. Now hurry up and eat so that we can start on your exercises!"

He looked at her as though she'd just proposed marriage. "What, _now_?"  
"Well of course, now! When did you think I meant? Last week?"  
"Oh geez, do we have to do this _now_? The game's about to start!"

"What game?"  
"The Seahawks game! It comes on in twelve minutes!"  
Daphne looked at her watch. "But it's not even ten o'clock! Why are they playing so bloody early?"  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Because it's ten o' clock _here_ but on the east coast it's _1 o'clock_! Get it?"  
Daphne shrugged. "I guess. But if they're playing here, then why-."  
"Oh geez, you English people don't know anything about this country, do you? You're worse than Frasier and Niles! They're not playing here-they're playing in… oh, never mind, just let me watch the game in peace, okay?"  
"All right. If it means that much to you. I'll let you watch until halftime and then we'll work, okay?"

"Halftime? But that's when the Halftime report comes on!"  
"Oh bloody hell, forget about that stupid game!" Daphne yelled. "The Seahawks are nothing but a bunch of overpaid egomaniacs who couldn't win a football game if their lives depended on it!"

He glared at her in disgust. "Hey! Don't talk about the Seahawks that way! They're _America's Team_!"

"Well, I feel sorry for America then!" Daphne snapped.  
"The Cowboys think that they're _America's Team,_ but that's a bunch of hooey!" Martin said. "The Seahawks are going to take it all this year, you mark my words!"

"Whatever. You'd better start watching your game because at Halftime, you're _mine _old man!"  
"But-."  
"No buts!"

With a groan he hurriedly devoured a few of the donuts and hobbled to his chair. "Well I hope nothing exciting happens during the first half!" He said as he picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. "If something happens, I'll miss the commentary! Hard to believe that guys like Aikman and Bradshaw are doing commentaries now!"  
"Whomever they are." Daphne said flatly.  
"They're _legends_, that's who they are!"

"Well don't worry, Mr. Crane. Trust me, if the Seahawks are playing, _nothing _is going to happen!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't believe me, then whey don't you see for yourself?"  
"Fine, I will! But as soon as it's Halftime-."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now shut up, okay? They're about to kick off!"  
Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes, making herself comfortable on the sofa. "I can hardly wait."

The players ran amid cheers and yells and soon the ball was airborne, certain to result in a disastrous start to this game. It wasn't a psychic vision that told her this. It was purely from experience.

But then the most amazing thing happened. To Daphne's surprise, the ball was immediately caught by Seahawks' player # 12 who scrambled and weaved his way in and out through a sea of colorful uniforms, resulting in a victorious touchdown!

Martin and Daphne simultaneously rose from their chairs, screaming and cheering and hugging one another in response to the unexpected triumph.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Martin yelled.

Daphne put her hand on her chest. "Oh my heart is racing! That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in me life! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Daphne! This is our year! Oh look, they're going to interview Stratton now! This ought to be good!"

The camera panned to a female sports reporter who was standing next to this Stratton player who had made the incredible touchdown, asking him all sorts of questions about how he felt about his accomplishment. He spoke confidently and enthusiastically and he was obviously a great asset to the team, the way he spoke so highly of his teammates, saying that it was a team effort.

But Daphne was barely paying attention to his words. Instead she found herself staring at his incredible features. His broad shoulders, wavy hair and crystal green eyes and her racing heart beat even faster.

He was absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
